


Never Alone in This World

by wingsofthenight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oberyn Martell Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: It was said that the gods sometimes tied the soul of two lovers together.It was also said that when one soul was about to die, the other would sense it and could help stop it.Ellaria had never given much thought into those tales... but she was relieved that they were true.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36
Collections: Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)





	Never Alone in This World

Ellaria had no idea if she would ever be able to watch her love spar again.

Usually she did not mind watching him. The way he showed off, exaggerated his movements without losing any of his skill… all of that was something she enjoyed.

But this was not a simple spar. No, this was a fight against a monster.

The monster that had raped and murdered Princess Elia, slaughtered her son, two innocent victims of madmen that should never had died.

She knew why he was doing this. Too many nights had she been awakened by his nightmares where he saw his beloved sister and nephew meet their fates- or even worse, saw her and their own children meet the same ends. Too many nights had she held him and tried to soothe his tears, tried to assure him that she and their children were safe.

She knew why… but she hated the fact that he was. She hated that he chose a poison that would only kill this creature slowly, rather than have a clear effect on this battle.

She hated that he was toying with him instead of just ending it.

She hated how they were here in this cursed city to begin with.

He had promised her that they would leave as soon as they could gather their party, which would be fast as their bags were already packed. The Imp could make his own way to Dorne if that was his wish. They had already done enough for him- far more than they should have, for whatever the outcome, this would haunt her nightmares for years to come.

Ellaria almost breathed a sigh of relief when the creature finally fell down. If he was down, the worst should be over.

Her relief didn’t last long as she watched her love stalk closer to his opponent.

It was said that the gods blessed some of their children and connected two souls together. The Rhoynar especially believed this, that Mother Rhoyne herself would tie two lovers together for all time and gave them warning when one half would be called back to her halls, and those tales had been brought to Dorne with their Ten Thousand Ships. She had told all of her children about this; in fact, it had been the story their youngest three had demanded they tell them the night before they left.

She had thought the stories romantic, but had never quite given it much thought.

The horrible feeling inside of her, as if her very soul was tearing apart, forcibly brought those legends to the forefront of her mind.

“Oberyn!” she screamed, clutching at the nearest surface with one hand, the other clinging to the fabric of her dress nearest her heart.

Her love stopped dead in his tracks, turning to stare at her for a moment that seemed to last for an eternity.

Let it never be said that Oberyn Nymeros Martell was oblivious to what others felt in any given moment, nor that he was unaware of what the despair in her voice could mean.

He had grown up with the same stories they told their daughters just as any child of Dorne had, after all.

With a scream of rage, he had crossed the final steps to the creature and had stabbed him in the throat, ending his monstrous existence for good.

Ellaria barely noticed the cheers of the crowd. She barely noticed the way the Usurper Queen screamed and had to be held back by the guards. She noticed the Imp falling to the ground and weeping given his proximity, but she didn’t care.

No, all she cared about was the way her love was standing over the body, unmoved from the position he had been in when he had stabbed his spear… and the way that horrible feeling in her soul had disappeared as quickly as it came.

After what felt like hours but was likely only a minute, her love finally moved. He stabbed his spear a few more times, before removing the creatures head, held it aloft, and made clear that the gods had shown who was in the wrong in this trial.

The way that he stared at Lannister as he said those words made it clear who he meant.

That accomplished, he hurried towards their pavilion, tossing the head carelessly on the table and handing his spear carefully to one of their companions before he took her into his arms, kissing her desperately as he clung onto her just as tight as she did him.

There were tears in both of their eyes when they finally broke apart.

Oberyn reached up and tenderly brushed some of her tears away. “I told you I would never leave you alone in this world,” he whispered, voice almost breaking as he reminded her of his promise.

“You almost did,” she said, voice choked on her tears.

“I did not,” he whispered, taking her hand and pressing it against his pulse, “and I swear I never will, not until we are both old and gray and all of our children have made happy lives of their own, until we have lived a full life with each other and Mother Rhoyne calls us back to her halls together.”

Ellaria sobbed, leaning forward and pressing her body against his for the comfort his presence brought, feeling his heartbeat stay strong and steady as she did.

“I believe you, my love,” she replied, relief filling her more than it ever had- or ever would again.

There were still far too many things to worry about, but for now the world could wait.

In their eyes, all that mattered was that they were both alive, and would be for decades to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and I'm not entirely sure where this came from?
> 
> Anyway, I got this idea from one of the many different soulmate au stuff floating around the internet. The idea was pretty much exactly how it went here.
> 
> Ever since I saw it I've thought this would work very well for this particular scene, and I love both Oberyn/Ellaria and Oberyn living.
> 
> Is everything going to be perfect? Probably not. Things for the Martells do look a lot better than they did before, that's for certain.


End file.
